For the Love of Izzy
by Jeremiah2911
Summary: This story begins where So Dear to My Heart ends. Felicity and Gus are happily married, but Felix has made a life altering decision. Will Izzy understand and support his decision? Thanks for the reviews; it makes me want to write more.
1. Chapter 1

This story continues where **So Dear to My Heart** left off.

Janet is buttoning up Felicity in a beautiful, deep blue traveling dress. "Oh, it seems like yesterday I was making school aprons and putting bows in your hair." She looks down at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Mother, I am married not dead. I still need you and more now than ever." Felicity embraces her mother and chokes back a few tears.

Janet pushes her away lovingly. "Okay, well your father has taken your luggage out already and your hat and gloves are on the bed. Is there anything else you need, dear?"

"Well, I need to talk to Felix before I go." Felicity says while looking in the mirror and pinning her hat to her head.

"Oh, talk some sense into that boy. He just wants to go traipsing off across the sea and he isn't even 18 years old yet. I don't know who I am more upset with Felix or his father for signing the papers." Janet states with tears in her eyes and worry in her voice.

Felicity emerges from the King Farm home dressed as blue as the deep blue sea except for the white Chantilly lace on her hat and at her throat. Felix approaches her with a kind lopsided smile. "Mrs. Pike, are you ready for father to drive you and Gus to the train? He sent me to check on you."

"Yes, but Felix I want to talk to you seriously first."

"It has been a day for seriousness hasn't it sister." Felix replies as his smile subsides.

Felicity reaches up to smooth the neckline of his uniform. "Yes, first of all I think the Navy will be good for you and don't worry about Mother. Loosing both of us in such a short period of time was bound to put her in a frenzy. Second, I want to thank you for never giving up on Gus and me. You were the only one who didn't."

"You are soul mates Felicity, it was Providential. The history you share cannot be overcome."

Felicity pulls him slightly back toward the house and looks around to make sure no one is listening in on their conversation. "Well, yes that leads us to point number three. Speaking of soul mates, have you discussed the next two years with Izzy?"

"What do you mean?" Felix answers in a low voice.

"Well, you know that you are in love with her don't you?"

Now Felix looks around and pulls Felicity closer to him and further away from anyone who may be around. He then speaks in a very low voice, "F-E-L-I-C-T-Y!"

"Hear me out Felix. You and Izzy share just as much history as Gus and I do, and no one is ever going to be as good for you as she is Felix. Well, must I add that no one will be as forgiving either?"

Quietly Felix nods and lowers his head and replies, "I know."

"You also know that she is in love with you?"

"How do you know that, has she said anything to you?" Felix then lifts his head to study Felicity's eyes.

"For pity's sake Felix, everyone with eyes can see the feelings between you two. If don't make some kind of commitment to her at least ask her to wait for you until you get back, then you are a fool. Please don't make the same mistakes I have made with Gus. Talk to her Felix, today, now, please." Felicity looks with him with pleading eyes.

Felix nods again. "I will figure something out before I leave in two weeks."


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity looks extremely relieved and then the tension drains from her body. As much tension as possible that is. Being a King woman by blood there is always tension. "Good, Felix, I am really proud of you." She then hugs him briefly.

Gus approaches with Alec leading him. "Felicity, does it always take this long for you to get dressed?"

Felix replies before she can. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into Gus, when it comes to Felicity and her grooming." Felix laughs and Alec and Gus join him.

"Well, you men complain about the time, but you don't mind seeing the results." Felicity answered huffily.

"Well, said my love, well said." Gus says with a coy smile. Alec and Felix roll their eyes.

Hetty approaches Olivia under the tent. "Well, Felicity and Gus are married and Felix is heading to the Navy it is a good day for the King clan to be proud. Is it not?"

Olivia looks worried. "I don't know about Felix, Hetty. This just seems so sudden and he is so young."

Hetty gives Olivia a severe look. "Pish-posh Olivia. He will be fine; he is a King after all. He is taking on this duty with the forethought and ambition that will make us all proud." With this said, Hetty holds her head high.

Olivia looks visibly shaken and answers. "Hetty we would be proud of Felix no matter what he decided to do with his life."

"Oh, Olivia you are so sentimental sometimes I worry about your head."

Felix approaches Izzy from behind; she turns as he begins to speak. "How are you Izzy? You look beautiful."

She looks him up and down from head to toe. With a cold and distant stare away she replies. "Fine, Mr. King. I see you have changed your wardrobe." Felix feels the tension, but boldly walks closer to her and stands right in front of her.

"I would like to discuss something with you. Would you care for a walk?" He extends his hand to hers.

"Felix, this is Gus and Felicity's day let's not ruin it by getting into a fight." She then looks around to make sure no one can hear their talk and places her arms across her chest in a defiant move.

Felix lets our a sigh and states, "I don't want to fight, I just want to talk with you privately if you could, Please." He then gives her an irresistible, pitiful stare.

Izzy drops her arms and moves to walk in front of him. "For Pete's sake, don't make a scene. I will listen to what you have to say, but I want a chance to say a few things of my own." With that she walked off leaving Felix to follow her or be left behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec, Felicity and Gus are standing on the platform at the Avonlea whistle stop. Someone is loading their luggage on the train. "Please call your mother and tell her that you have arrived safely in Charlottetown; you know she will worry about you both." With that said he leans in to hug Felicity good-bye. "Remember we love you both. Don't worry about the foundling home, Cecily will be fine with the children and Felix will be here a while yet."

"Good-bye, Father," Felicity says holding back tears.

"Good-bye, Mrs. Pike," he answered with a voice thick with emotion. He then kisses her cheek and gives Gus a mighty handshake. "Take care of my little girl, Gus."

"I will, Father, thank you for your faith in me." Gus is also holding back tears and stairs in the direction of Alec's voice.

"Don't thank me son, you've earned everything you have received from us." Suddenly the conductor bellows, "All aboard."

"We had better get a steppin' my darlin'." Gus said laughingly to lighten the mood. Felicity grabs his hand and leads him onto the train. They wave at each other as the engine slowly leaves. After the train disappears Alec smiles to himself almost sadly; he then turns around toward the wagon.

Felix and Izzy are walking on the shore by the lighthouse. Izzy is trying to pull her dress along with her and feeling a bit awkward, but that is nothing compared to the silence between she and her companion. She holds her hands across her chest as if the breeze has given her a bit of a chill. However, they both know that the wind is not her problem at the moment.

"Felix, are you going to say something?" She says in an attempt to bridge the distance between them.

Felix stops and gently grabs her arm and turns her to face him. His eyes are full of unshed tears and his voice waivers as he begins to speak. "I should have told you about signing up. I am very sorry, please forgive me, Iz."

Izzy looks into his eyes and replies. "Well, yes I would expect my best friend to at least mention the fact that he is thinking of leaving Avonlea for years to go off to a dangerous job on the high seas."

"Dangerous, I will probably end up being a galley cook for a couple years and be back here before you know it." Felix tried to play down the nature of his future employment.

"Why, Felix, I want to know. Why a few months ago you spent a great amount of time trying to convince me to stay here with you instead of heading for Boston. Now you are off to heavens know where." Her voice falters and she looks at him with a heavy heart. "They are talking about war in Europe you know that don't you!"

"Izzy, I have only signed on for two years. I will be home on my first furlough at Christmas. I will be able to save all the money I make. When I get out I will come back here ready to. . . " He breaks off and uses his thumb to wipe off two tears rolling down Izzy's white cheeks.

She pulls back. "Ready to what Felix?"

"I know you want to continue with school and maybe go to the University, you have the brains and the backbone Izzy. I don't want to do that. Sure, we will be apart for a while, but when I get back, we will both be of age and ready to. . ." He grabs both of her hands and pulls them under his chin.

"Oh, Felix, please just spit out what you have to say before I beat it out of you, Stupid." Izzy says completely seriously, but with a playful gleam in her eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Felix places her hands on his shoulders and his around her tiny waist. His eyes go from the ground to her eyes and his mouth twists into a lopsided smile. "Izzy, I love you. I guess I always have and when I get back, well, I want you to wait for me."

Izzy, faking total innocence, replies "Wait for you to do what?"

"To marry me." He is surprised to see her crying and laughing at the same time.

"Was that so hard Felix?" Izzy smiled filled her face. He sure was a lot of hard work, but worth it.

"No, it wasn't that hard but you still have not answered me yet, which is a little distressing."

Izzy purses her lips before she answers. "I will wait for you on one condition."

"Anything Izzy, you name it." Felix then sighed a breath of relief.

"After you complete your two years, you will leave the military. I don't want to live like my mother did – I cannot do that Felix." The last part was said as a plea not an order.

"Yes, of course." He leans in to kiss her and she warps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. For a moment they are lost in time or it stands still. Felix starts to pull her closer to him and she backs away.

"Felix, unless you want to end up in a shot gun wedding with my Father behind the weapon, we had better get back before we are missed." She looks up at him with a coy smile.

Felix releases her begrudgingly. "Oh, all right, this is going to be a long two years."

She then rises on tiptoes and kisses his nose and pulls him along behind her. He continues to smile and follows her. For the first time since he signed the enlistment papers he feels content with his future.

"Think about me Mr. King not knowing what cheap French tart is going to be throwing herself at you the first time you port." She conceals her worry with a small smile.

Felix grabs her again by the waist and pulls her close to him. "Iz, don't worry about that happening. I will just tell her a rare island rose is waiting of me at home." He smiles and kisses her on the cheek.

Scene: Picking up after the wedding, Hetty looks around. "Where is that boy? I hope he takes his naval duties more seriously than his ones at home."

Muriel answers. "I don't think he has gone far; Izzy is missing too."

"Oh, I hope they are not out gallivanting so tongues will be wagging about it all week. It is just unseemly." Hetty frets.

"Hetty, for pity's sake. He is leaving for duty soon. They are best friends and I also smell romance a foot. They are good children and will do what is right."

"At least your Izzy has a good head on her shoulders. But, if they are not back in five minutes, I will go searching for them."

"Oh, Hetty." Muriel laughs, shakes her head and helps Cecily take more dishes into the house.

Izzy and Felix approach holding hands, they drop them as soon as they see Hetty running over to greet them. She did not look happy.

"Oh, no. Get ready to have a female king holding the shotgun." Felix said as Izzy started to laugh. She stifled it into a cough as Hetty reached them.

"Felix and Izzy, where have you two been?" She quipped.

"We went for a walk Aunt Hetty, is there something wrong?" Felix faked innocence.

"With out a chaperone, why the look of it, really boy. Will you never learn of propriety?"

"Aunt Hetty, Izzy and I have never been chaperoned before." As Felix said this Izzy's face showed concern.

"You never needed one until I saw the look you were giving each other as you walked up here. Well, you are back now. Beak up this nonsense and help me carry these things up to the house." Hetty turned without waiting for an answer.

Felix and Izzy smiled at each other and obediently picked up dishes to walk behind a marching Hetty.


	5. Chapter 5

This story continues where So Dear to My Heart left off

It is late Sunday morning and the King clan is returning Farm after attending church.

"Mother, I want to check on the Pettybones and see why they were not in church this morning." Felix said hurriedly as headed for the front door.

"Oh, of course Felix, remember if they are sick hurry home an tell me so I can make some soup to send to them."

Felix virtually ran from the house and said over his shoulder, "Of course Mother."

Felix knocks on the front door of the Pettybone's house. Izzy answers. Her eyes are very red and puffy. It is obvious that she has been crying for a long time. Felix takes in a quick breath at the sight of her. He steps inside the house and grabs her and pulls her against his chest to protect her from whatever has caused this. "What has happened Iz?"

She pushes him back outside and shuts the door quietly in the hopes that they won't be interrupted. "Oh, Felix father has been promoted. We all have to move to Halifax." Izzy said this in a shaky voice.

"When is the going to happen?"

"He is going immediately and Muriel and I will follow as soon as we can settle the store and the house. Oh, Felix I don't know if I can handle losing you and Avonlea too?" She quietly leans against his chest and tries not to cry. A soft muffle of sadness escapes her and it visibly causes Felix pain to hear it.

"Hey, you aren't loosing me. Not really. I must talk to your father before he leaves."

"He and Muriel have been up most of the night packing his things. That is the reason they missed church. I couldn't go looking like this and I knew it would only be more upsetting to see you and not be able to tell you what was going on here. I knew you would come if you didn't see us." Izzy tries to smile despite the gloominess of the situation. Her faith in him is reassuring.

Felix strokes her hair and lightly kisses the top of her head. "Sh, sh, it's okay I am here now. Let's go in so I may speak to your father, okay?"

She gives Felix a small smile and shakes her head in agreement. She is too exhausted to speak anymore. She knows that they must let Felix speak with Father, but she would have liked more time to absorb the situation.

Felix enters the study where Clive and Muriel are packing a box of books. Izzy slips in behind him. Felix needs to get their attention first. "Mr. And Mrs. Pettybone." Muriel looks a little startled and replies "Why Felix I didn't realize you were here."

Clive doesn't look at all startled and looks Felix up and down and then offers a friendly smile. "I haven't had the chance to tell you how proud I am of your enlistment. I take pride in all of my student's accomplishments, Felix. You have made a wise decision."

At this point Izzy walks forward and boldly grabs Felix's hand, although she stays behind him, almost as if she is hiding.

Clive responds immediately. "Well, what is this I see before me? Izzy do you have something to tell me?" He already knew the answer to his question, but if the children were growing up they needed to prove that they could answer for themselves.

Izzy looks only at Felix as if wondering how to respond. Felix responds instead. "Actually, I have a question for you and Mrs. Pettybone."

Clive raises an eyebrow and Muriel smiles. "Well, out with it my boy. I assume you know of my tight schedule."

"Well, Sir, I want you to know that my intentions toward your daughter are honorable."

"What intentions are those son, spit it out won't you."

"I have asked Izzy to wait for me while I am gone and when I fulfill my obligations in two years, I want to marry her. That is with your permission of course."

"Oh, well, Izzy is this what you want?"

Izzy looks Felix in the eyes. He smiles broadly at her to give her courage. "Yes, Father, this is what we want."

"Mr. King, you have proven yourself worthy in my eyes by dedicating yourself to naval life. If you are not fit for my daughter now, you will be by the time your first enlistment is finished. I give you two credit for not wanting to marry right away before you leave. It shows that you have proper perspective on what is best for the future. You have permission."

"Thank you Father."

"Thank you Mr. Pettybone."

"I think you should start calling us Clive and Muriel, my son. We are all going to be family." Clive said with a happy smile on his face, although his heart was hurting from the loss of his daughter's childhood, which seemed to flash before his eyes.

"Felix and Izzy, I am so happy for both of you." Muriel enveloped both in a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two weeks were spent taking long walks and stealing kisses outside the prying eyes of Sally and Clara Potts

The next two weeks were spent taking long walks and stealing kisses outside the prying eyes of Sally and Clara Potts. Felicity and Gus returned just a few short days before Felix's departure.

Felix had already written to them and thanked Felicity for her for her boldness. Who would know what would have happened if it were left to chance or worse yet to Felix's whims. He also treated the couple with little of the future that he and "his dearest" were planning. While Felix was gone, Izzy was going to finish school in Halifax with the hope of joining Morgan at the University. He wrote, "She wants to teach like her father and says that it is a rougher career than the dreams she had of being a general."

On the day Felix left his family and Izzy escorted him to the Avonlea Whistle Stop.

Janet King tried to keep from crying as she saw her oldest son, tall with age and young in years leave home. "Take care and keep dry Felix, and I packed some ginger root in your things it will help you if you get sea sick."

"Thank you, Mother, please do not worry." He kissed her on the cheek.

"You make me proud son, but you always have." Alec told his son and enveloped him in a rewarding hug.

"Felix, I have always had a soft spot in my heart for sailors. Remember that you are loved and we await your return." Felicity also gave her brother a small hug.

Gus grabbed him by the hand, pulled Felix to him. "May your seas be steady, may the wind be calm, and may the almighty hold you in his right hand, my brother."

"Thank you brother." Felix replied.

"I'll miss you, Daniel isn't as much fun to fight." Cecily said teasingly. Then she teared up and said in a small, quiet voice. "Thank you for always being my big brother, even when I didn't want you to be there."

Felix hugged her and said. "Do me a favor and visit Izzy as much as you can. Remind her that I love her and that I am coming back soon." Cecily nodded overcome with emotion.

Hetty popped Felix on the shoulder. "Good-bye Felix and take care of yourself. We will see you at Christmas."

Everyone starts talking among themselves. Felix grabs Izzy's hand and removes her from the crowd. She hasn't looked up since they reached the platform and when she does a flood of tears washes down her dainty apple cheeks.

"I am sorry about the tears, Felix, and I don't know what is wrong with me. You know I have really turned into a girl." She says trying to laugh softly.

"Not a girl, Iz, a beautiful, perfect woman. I gladly accept the tears as long as you know that I am going to miss you more than you will miss me, dearest." He smiles lopsidedly, trying to ease her mood.

"That is simply not possible, Mr. King."

"Oh, it is very possible future, Mrs. King." He pulls her to him and kisses her very softly and tenderly.

For a moment they forget where they are until Hetty clears her throat very loudly. "Really, you two the Whistle Stop of all places."

Felix takes the blunt hint and gives up Izzy's lips, but he picks her up and swings her around. He pulls her back to him and with tears in his eyes whispers in her ear, "I will always love you."

Izzy softly speaks, "I love you too."

He gently releases her and picks up his duffle bag and boards the train. He waves good-bye to them all as the train pulls away.

He would be home for short visits over the months to come, but they would never be long enough. He, Izzy and his family always longed for more time.


	7. Chapter 7

This story continues where So Dear to My Heart left off

It was the early spring of 1914 Felix had almost completed his to year term in the Navy. He was going to be discharged that July. There were no longer rumors of a war in Europe. The reality of the conflict had begun. War was mentioned everywhere from the front pages of the papers to the pulpits of Europe and Canada.

Felix was facing a choice. Before his discharge from the Navy the ground forces offered him the opportunity to enlist and serve two more years. They would increase his pay and he would receive full ground training. If Felix waited for the conscription, he could be thrown into any position and his training would be minimal. Since he was not of age yet, the move would require his father's signature. Felix and Elbert agreed that this move would be in the best interests of their families and headed home to Avonlea to obtain the signatures they needed. Felix also had some loose ends to tie up. Well, he had one loose end at least and she would be fit to be tied when she found out what had transpired.

Felix and Elbert returned home for leave the air was crisp and the red roads called them home. Felix found his and family waiting for him at the Avonlea Whistle Stop. One by one he gave every member a hug and was engulfed by the warmth they gave him. Gus, whose eye sight was improving, declared that he wouldn't of recognized "the boy" who has became "a man" while his was gone from them.

Finally, Felix turned to Izzy who had stood there quietly with wide-eyes and said, "Aren't you happy to see me Iz?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes and replied, "I am just making sure that you are really here." With that she touched his cheek and slowly circled her arms around his neck. He bent his tall frame over, so he could feel her soft skin against his face. He picked her up quietly. In a soft whisper in his ear she said "I don't want to let you go again." He pulled away to search her face, touched her chin and replied, "I don't want to let you go either." He was dwelling on the decision he had already made that would affect so much of their future. He silently prayed that she would understand and support him. At that point he pulled her back to him and kissed her soundly on the lips. Her shyness seemed to disappear as she responded.

Hetty could no longer stand the situation and spoke freely, while she pulled them apart. "Again with this at the whistle stop, Felix did they not teach you proper decorum while you were at sea?" She then huffed and looked at Alec, "this behavior is no doubt from you." Alec cracked a small smile and tried to speak without laughing. "Yes, I am proud of all of the traits Felix received from our side of the family."

Izzy's cheeks colored at the words around her and pulled herself away from Felix, who tried to prevent it. Then he gave the crowd a lopsided smile as Izzy stepped behind him. She was still holding his hand.

Janet then spoke defiantly , "for pity's sake Hetty. He has been away for months. You cannot deny him a proper homecoming."

"Proper my foot, Janet. You are a King, my boy and you must act above reproach." Hetty sputtered.

At this time Felix's trunk was unloaded from the train. Felix, Gus and Alec loaded it into the back of the wagon along with his other bags. Felix still clutched a small piece of luggage and said he would carry it himself.

"There is a feast waiting for you at home, Felix. We have been preparing for it since yesterday." Cecily smiled at Izzy indicating that she was involved with the preparing. Izzy returned the smile coyly and then lowered her eyes to examine the ground beneath her feet.

"If you don't mind I would like to walk home with Izzy. It has been a long time since I've seen my old haunts." Felix said cheerfully as he pulled Izzy out from behind him and slipped his arm around her waist.

"That will be fine, son. Remember that we will eat in an hour." Alec understood that Izzy and Felix deserve red a little privacy and there was very little of it around the King household.


	8. Chapter 8

They walked hand in hand and saying little until they reached the lighthouse

They walked hand in hand and saying little until they reached the lighthouse. The silence wasn't calm and pleasant and it worried him. "Izzy, you are very quiet; aren't you happy to see me?" He spoke with deep concern.

"Felix, it is a happy dream, but I am having trouble believing that you are home and in a few months you will return again and never leave me."

Felix flinched inwardly. She somehow sensed that things weren't exactly as they seemed. There was no use bringing up his enlistment until Father had agreed to sign the permission papers.

"Well, I am right here, right now and I have something for you." He pulled out a small, velvet box from his jacket pocket. He opened it to reveal a small gold band with two diamonds with a ruby set between them. "The diamonds represent us and the ruby is a reminder that even when we are apart there is love between us."

Izzy couldn't answer. She knew that one day this would happen, but she hadn't thought about the where and when. The ring was so beautiful and tears welled up in her eyes.

At this point he dropped to one knee. He looked so handsome in his uniform, she hated to admit that, but he did and his eyes were so full of affection she almost had to turn away. "Isolde Jessica Pettybone, will you marry me?"

"Yes, oh Felix I didn't think, well I knew we would eventually, but yes." Without waiting for anymore he placed the ring on her very small finger and kissed her hand. He then stood and pulled her to him. For the first time since Felix left, Izzy felt perfectly happy. She returned his kiss freely. Felix went on to kiss her ear and then her neck. Izzy then begrudgingly pushed him way. "Okay, I think we should probably head back to the Farm. Your mom is expecting us, and I think sticking around here could cause, well trouble." She then blushed fully for the first time.

Felix took his hand and traced her forehead, around her cheek, and dropped his finger under her chin. He then leaned in and placed a very chase kiss on her lips and whispered. "As you wish my dear." She looked up at him and blushed again. He knew that he wasn't making this very easy on her, but moments alone together were rare. For a moment he was perfectly happy and his mouth arched into a lopsided smile to prove it. He would worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. Now he had the most beautiful woman in the world by his side and he said a small prayer of thanks.

He grabbed her hand and led her toward the farm. The silence was different now. It was the kind of golden silence that falls between two that don't need words. The touch of their hands, the glance of their eyes and the rhythm of their steps spoke for them.


	9. Chapter 9

After Cecily and Izzy were safely tucked away in bed, Felix found his parents in the kitchen

After Cecily and Izzy were safely tucked away in bed, Felix found his parents in the kitchen. Alec was reading the paper at the table and Janet was sewing a patch on a fresh tear in Daniel's dungarees.

"Father and Mother, I need something from you."

"Anything dear, you know that," Janet replied..

"Because of the coming war, I have transferred to the ground forces, but I need a signature in order to serve."

"No, Felix no . . . we just have you back. Izzy, you cannot leave her again. She has put up a very brave front, Son, but she has suffered." Janet's answer was so emotional that it physically hurt Felix to hear it.

"Mother, it is my duty as a loyal Canadian and as a King."

"No, we will not give you our permission to march straight into a war."

"Mother, my birthday is not far away and I will be forced to go then. The fighting may be worse by then and the training less than adequate." Felix tried to use reason to fight her emotion.

Alec had remained silent, but finally spoke. "I will sign."

"Alec, no. I don't want –" Janet tried to protest.

"Janet, he has the right and you know it too."

"Thank you, Father." Felix him the papers and Alec signs it and returns it to Felix.

Janet grabs her son and hugs him. She pulls back and speaks, "Felix, does Izzy know this?"

"Not yet, but I will tell her tomorrow after church." Felix eyes are filled with the pain of knowing that this could be destructive to their relationship.

After a quiet breakfast and solitary trip to church, Felix and Izzy leave hand in hand. "Is it okay if we walk home?" He asked.

"Yes, it is a beautiful day and I would love to walk. Felix, is there anything wrong with your Mother?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, she was so happy yesterday and today . . . it is like someone died last night. Is she okay?"

"She is upset with me, Iz." He pulled her close and put one hand on her waist and one under her chin.

"Why, you haven't been home long enough to get into any scrapes. Is she upset about us getting married?"

"No, she loves you Izzy. I need to tell you the truth." Felix then looked skyward as if trying to ask the heavens for help. "I asked my folks to sign an enlistment paper last night."

"What, you are getting out in a few months and you promised me that you would give up the Navy and not take a second enlistment." Izzy pulled herself away and faced him with more pain than anger in her eyes.

"I am not staying in the Navy. Elbert and I are going to defend our country in Europe."

"No, Felix say no!"

"If I don't enlist, I will be forced to go after I turn of age in September." Felix hoped that reason would sway her.

"So, wait for that to happen the war may never be what they are predicting. You promised me." Izzy thought quickly as her mind raced. "Marry me now Felix, that would lower your chances of being called in to serve wouldn't it? And by September we could be expecting and that would make it even harder for them to take you from me."

Felix was not prepared for this response. "Izzy, I cannot do something that would leave you behind like that. They could still take me and it would kill me to know that you were here carrying that kind of burden on your own. We will be together someday and raise our children together."

Izzy ignored his reply and her mind raced to other ways to make sure he wouldn't leave her behind. "We could marry and go to Boston. Aunt Lillian still wants me to come. She has recovered from her failed business and owns a very successful boutique now. We could be in Carmody and married by tonight. I know the minister that married Father and Muriel. I am sure he would marry us." Izzy put her hands around his waist and hugged him with what could only be described as a death grip. She was determined not to lose him again.

"I have to go Izzy. I must defend God and the Crown. I am a King it is my duty." Felix let one tear slowly descend his cheek.

Izzy loosened her grip. She couldn't take this answer. "Well, I guess that means I will never be a King." Slowly she removes the beautiful ring on her left hand. In all of her wildest dreams Izzy never thought that she would ever take off this symbol. After removing it, she placed it in Felix's jacket pocket and turns to leave.

Felix grabs her by the arms and turns her to him. "Izzy I will be back soon, we will be together."

"My mother died trying to wait for my father to return from the field. I won't do that to myself."

"Izzy, can you tell me that you don't love me?" Felix pleads.

"Honestly, no I cannot tell you that I don't love you, but I can tell you that (her voice breaks with emotion) I wish that I didn't love you. It hurts too much."

"Izzy, isn't there anything I can do or say to change your mind?"

"No, Felix, just say good-bye and don't follow me, please." With this she kissed him on the cheek and ran off toward the King Farm.

Felix walked the shore for an hour trying to understand what just happened and how he could change Izzy's mind. He found no answers.


	10. Chapter 10

This story continues where So Dear to My Heart left off

When he returned his mother greeted him with a worried look. "Felix, where have you been and where has Izzy gone to?"

"Isn't she here?" He replied. He knew she wanted time, but did not think she would run off so soon.

"No, she was here, packed her bag, said you would explain and kissed me good-bye. She was crying Felix, I don't ever remember seeing her cry."

"She thinks I chose the war over her mother." Felix let a solitary tear roll down his cheek.

Janet put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him nearer to her heart. "Oh, Felix, maybe she will come around to reason."

"Have you come around to reason Mother?"

"No, but I am going to support you and love you no matter what. If Izzy didn't love you so much she wouldn't be this upset. Give her time Felix. It is all that you can do Felix."

At that point Cecily entered the room. "Mother, Felicity is on the telephone and needs to speak to you."

Janet went in and Felix followed her. She spoke briefly to Felicity. All Felix heard was, "Yes, oh dear. I know. Thank you. Call me if anything changes." She hung up the phone and turned to speak to Felix. "Izzy is at the foundling home with Felicity and Gus. She is going back to Halifax on the first train in the morning. Felicity has been talking to her trying to clam her down. Izzy agreed to let me know where she was, but she was adamant that she won't see you or speak to you. That is why Felicity made the telephone call."

"I understand Mother." With that said Felix headed up to his room. The next two weeks were spent getting Felix ready for his new deployment. Felix never saw or heard from Izzy. Clive Pettibone called him the night before Felix was going to leave. He congratulated Felix on his courage and determination and apologized for Izzy. "Please don't give up on her Felix; she is hurting also."

"I know Mr. Pettibone. I am the one who hurt her."

"First of all, call me Clive, and second of all don't be so hard on yourself. You are in an impossible position. Izzy will realize that when the pain fades. Now, as you can imagine my daughter is not too happy with my defense of you."

"I am sure she isn't." Felix felt guilt for causing problems between father and daughter.

"I have spoken to Lillian Hepworth. Financially, she if very well off at the moment. Her dress shop is doing very well. She has invited Izzy to come live with her in Boston and Izzy has agreed."

"In other words, she wouldn't handle being on the same island as me and now she wants to leave the whole country."

"It will work out Felix. Lillian is going to send Izzy to school and have her work in her shop. Lillian still has a soft spot in her heart for you. I think keeping busy will keep her out of trouble and help her realize your suffering."

Clive gave Felix Lillian's address and finished up their conversation. Felix did feel a little better, but every night when he closed his eyes he saw Izzy with tears ion her eyes removing his ring. He placed the ring back in its box and put in his dresser. It was a token of the abandonment he felt in his heart.


	11. Chapter 11 The Final Chapter

Finally it was the day for him and Elbert to leave

Finally it was the day for him and Elbert to leave. Felix asked that no one accompany him to the whistle stop. Elbert's parents would take them and see them off. Felix felt it would be too hard having everyone there but the one he wanted the most.

When they arrived in Halifax, Elbert finally wanted more than small talk. As they exited the boat to make their switch to the liner that would take them to London, he spoke frankly. "Felix, are you that worried about the war."

"What do you mean Elbert. At this point I am not worried at all." Felix replied.

"You haven't said more than three words this whole trip. No one was there to tell you good-bye and you haven't smiled once." Elbert knew about Izzy leaving early, but Felix had never told him about the reason. Half of Avonlea still thought the engagement was on and Felix had not been in the mood to spread the news of the break-up.

Before Felix could answer he saw a familiar shape coming through the crowd. The sight mesmerized him and he was unable to speak. It was her favorite blue dress. He thought he was dreaming, but after shutting his eyes and refocusing she was still walking toward him. Felix dropped his bag and walked toward her. Whether she was here to see him or fate had intervened, he would say good-bye one last time. "Izzy, why are you here." Felix's question was so quiet and Izzy just stood there looking at him like he might fade if she touched him.

"Felicity called me and told me what time your boat would be arriving." She said as if it answered all of his questions. After a pause she looked up in his eyes. "No matter what has happened between us, you will always be the person that I . . . Well, we have been best friends most of my life and I would never forgive myself if I didn't say good-bye. Good-bye Felix."

Without thinking he replied. "I thought you were in Boston."

"Oh, I see that my father couldn't wait to just inform you of everything. It is just like a man to want to . . ." She stopped regained her composure and answered in her most calm and civil voice. "I am leaving a week from tomorrow because I had to settle up a few issues here. I did not come here to argue Felix. You made your choice and I have made mine. Please leave Canada knowing that I wish things would have turned out differently for us." Tears started to form in her deep brown eyes.

At that point Elbert spoke from behind. "Hi Izzy. Felix, we are going to miss our boat if we don't start moving."

"Izzy, I have to go." He handed her a note from his pocket. "This is my address in London, I ask you to please write to me. You don't have to tell me anything but hi and good-bye."

She took the note, although she had already acquired the address from Felicity. "I will Felix. Good-luck Elbert."

"Thanks Izzy." Elbert answered in his mind he was beginning to understand that there was a rift between the two. He would not have interrupted if he would have seen the look on Felix's face when Izzy arrived. He slowly moved past the couple to give a little space for their good-bye.

"Iz, don't forget me." Felix said touching his hand to her cheek. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. It was enough to be grateful that she had came to say good-bye and agreed to not hate him.

"I won't." With that said she kissed him on the cheek and turned to run through the crowd before he could stop her.

"She still loves you. You know that right." Elbert said trying to support his friend and alleviate Felix's fears of loosing the only woman he had ever loved.

"She might, but Boston holds a lot of opportunities for her and many of them will be sophisticated gentlemen who will offer her marble halls and diamond sunbursts. She will flourish there and I will never see her again." Felix believed it with his head, but his heart spoke differently. Felix felt his cheek where her kiss still burned him.

After all this time she was still a better person than he was; her deeds spoke louder than words. He still remembered that Dominion Day when she spoke of how it took more than words but deeds to prove you were a gentleman. She was one fine lady and her sacrifice of seeing him today proved it.

Izzy did not quit running until she was out of breath. She did not dare look back because she knew he must go now. It was all up to Providence. Boston would be a great diversion and if anything else awaited her there, so be it. She had packing to do, so she walked home. Felix would always be in her mind and heart, but maybe that is where she should leave him there. The past wouldn't hurt as much if she left it behind her.

Felix and Elbert made it to London. It was long days of training and lonely nights of thinking. He wrote to Izzy every night. They weren't love letters exactly, but he told her of all of his experiences, thoughts and dreams. He wrote how he wished that he hadn't ran off without her and how he hoped she was safe, warm and loved. Not loved by another beau of course. As the time drew close for him to face the front, he wrote about how sorry he was and how he hated the idea of war. He didn't know if she read the letters or not until one day he received a letter in return.

Dear Felix,

I have read all of your letters and accept your apologies. I am in nursing school now and when I complete my studies I want to work as a nurse for the Red Cross. Although I hate the thought of war, I feel the need to help defend the crown in the only way a woman is allowed to assist.

I pray for you and Elbert every night and pray for your safety. Morgan will be leaving soon and I know that Muriel and Father will be proud but saddened.

Please remember that what we felt was real, but that sometimes life isn't fair. We have learned that the hard way in the past and will continue to learn it more and more as the war intensifies.

Aunt Lillian sends her love and prayers also. We have been able to attend a few plays and concerts around my schooling and I am taking a small place in polite society. Unfortunately, it only makes me long for home even more. No matter what PEI will always be my home, our home even if we are unable to ever see it again.

Felix, I am not one to beat around the bush, so to speak. And, I cannot end this letter without saying that I will always love you. You will always be my first love and I thank you for being there for me as I found myself. Please come home safe and sound.

In Loving Friendship,

Izzy

Felix was happy to see the steady handwriting and read the letter until he had it memorized. The only problems were the statements "you will always be my first love" and "In Loving Friendship". Did she mean that she had moved on to someone else and all she had left for him was friendship?

Felix and Elbert were shipped out the next day. There were many more letters written between the two. Felix's were sent to Boston and by the time they arrived Izzy was already gone to London and Izzy's were tied up somewhere in the field. Neither reached the other before Felix and Elbert were caught in enemy fire. Felix was seriously wounded and Elbert did not survive.

The End. This leaves off where HCMK begins.


End file.
